I'm jealous?
by hatsujaya01
Summary: Yuma with Vector decide to find out why Kotori it evades him lately..."Maybe she is seeing someone else?... That definitely will not allow it!..."


**Chan chan chan~**

**Hiiii**

**I´m back!**

**Although it is practically another fic**

**(I know I know, I should finish the other story, but this idea came suddenly, so bueh xD)**

**So, without further ado, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**I'm jealous? : Chapter 01**

He ran straight home, not yet darkened; however, he wanted to get something quick to eat. After school, he had gone along with his friend Tetsuo have duels.

\- I still do not understand, because Kotori did not come with us-

Unlike other days, were only the two, because Kotori left early because I had things to do.

Not that it bothered him, just that he seemed a little weird. Maybe it's the fact that she told anyone why.

Not even him, her boyfriend.

\- Hehe I still can not get used at all - he told himself as he laughs nervously.

After everything that happened between the two, both were quick to say what they really felt about each other, becoming boyfriends since.

Sometimes, he did not quite understand some things, anyway, the romantic field was never his specialty, so they just got carried away by instinct.

That's why, it bothered him that she would leave if wanting to say anything.

\- Did I do something wrong ... and that's why she left without saying anything? - he questioned

He was so lost in thought, she did not realize that there was a person in front of him bumping into her

Both ended on the floor.

Yuma got up at once, had been painful, but acknowledged it was his fault in the first place. However, he did not notice the other person.

\- Auuch, that hurts Yuma-kun ! –

Hearing the familiar voice, he turned around and saw vector sitting on the floor.

He was so distracted he did not notice that his friend had fallen by accident.

\- Ah! Sorry, I did not realize - quickly extended his hand to help him up.

\- Yeah .. I already noticed it - growled

\- What are you doing here? I thought you were walking through the world or something like that –

\- eh? Is that not my thing, I just do not feel like going to school - laughed - and you? Why so discouraged?

The question took him by surprise.

He did not think that what occurred so quickly discouraged.

\- Eh, nothing, i´m okay – lied

\- Oh come yuma, you're practically an open book, it is easy to tell when something worries ! Tell me now what did you do? Maybe I can help –

Yuma looked doubtful, of all the people I knew, vector was the least thought he could help.

Rather, he was synonymous with problems.

\- Oh ! Surely it is a problem with Kotori - he laughed while Yuma is put completely red

\- How did you know that !? - Vector waved his hand

\- And I told him, you're an open book, it was easy to know ... - explained - now tell me ... what happened? –

Although at first, he did not mean anything, now he no longer had another alternative.

\- Well .. you will see what happens is ... -

I explain briefly what happened and what he thought. Vector stood listening intently to what his friend said. When finished speaking, he noted with sadness and put a hand on his shoulder as a show of support.

\- Oh yuma yuma ... you do not understand the seriousness of it all-Yuma looked at him for a moment surprised and then change his expression one of shock

\- Is it that bad .. ? - asked worriedly. He suspected something was up, but did not think it was so terrible.

\- Bad ? it's horrible ! - Exclaimed - I understand Yum-kun, you still do not fully understand women, but if kotori-san avoids bumping into you, is because she does not want to see you - exclaimed as a dramatic pose

\- Wait, I did not say you did not want see me, she just left early ...- Yuma relaxed a little - You have misunderstood everything! and that scares me ..-

\- NAIVE ! - Vector cry of nowhere, surprising Yuma, who fell to the ground.

\- Q-that - now he was more confused than before

\- That's just the beginning ... the beginning of your problems. You are dating for some time Have not you wondered why he would not say where he was going?

\- Well being honest.. Yes - he replied

\- And she let one of you go with her? - Wonder

\- ... no .. she said it would be fine and did not need acompañarla- said sadly

Vector was thoughtful

\- Talez not yet late ...-

\- Late ? What are you talking about?- Yuma said.

He was upset: did not understand and his friend did not help, and he spoke for himself and he did not explain what he meant. Vector understood that he needed better explained, Yuma was someone clueless anyway

\- Look, I'll explain: In a relationship, if things are not going well, either because they do not get on their attitudes or do not treat her like she wanted to do it, then she will start to avoid -

\- Ehh? And I can do to fix ? -

Shook his head Vector

\- If you do not know why he left you, it will be difficult to do something -

Yuma looked at him in horror. I did not know it had been bothering Kotori all this time, to the point of breaking all relations between them.

\- .. It's better to know before it's too late ... -

\- ... That you mean ..? -

\- Is that .. in these cases, seeing that your partner is not ideal decide to find someone else ... -

\- "Another person" .. Perhaps you're trying to say .. Nonsense ! She would never do that ! - Shouted annoying. The small hint of Vector does not like me at all.

\- Calm ! Calm! But I tell you the truth. Also, I do not say that she is dating someone, but find another nicer than yours company -

\- A more pleasant company than mine ? Both known each small ! I could not have a better company than mine - said while crossing his arms.

\- Yuma-kun, is not to bother, but I think only in school, 90% could reach it better company -

\- Eyy! Vector dammit! - he complained

\- Hehe sorry sorry .. I have only good intentions

Yuma was silent. Everything he had said vector did reflect, if everything your friend was true, it meant that she was tired of it. She did hated he? he does not know but would find out.

Then he thought of the last thing you said Vector, he tried to find the group of friends someone she could be with her at the time, but I had no idea who exactly. Anyway, although it was not popular, she has a number of friends.

The idea what his girlfriend has left, filled it with a lot of anger. He did not understand why, but he wanted to know as soon as possible who that person you Kotori left him after school to kill him.

\- Hey ... vector -

\- If Yuma-kun? –

\- It is normal to want to find the damn person that confuses Kotori and hitting him? -

\- ... Because if that means you are jealous Yuma-kun - all said common vector of mockery in his voice, making Yuma blush, then he laugh.

\- Jealousy ?! Me? Nonsense puff never I have -

\- Well, if you're not jealous, then you have no problem with your girlfriend keeps seeing someone else secretly ... -

When he finished talking, he notice that Yuma had stopped laughing, looked as if he had been shocked by what he said, and then make a fist with your hand.

\- I ... definitely will kill ! -

His eyes burned with anger

Vector sigh, if he was jealous after all.

**_To be continued_**

* * *

**What do you think?**

**It was an idea that came out at the time and decided to write**

**I hope you liked it ... (Poor Yuma, now have to find out what happens with kotori) Perhaps she is cheating on him? Or are simply overreacting? That if everything will be total chaos xD! **

**So, wait for the next chapter .. and about my other fic, I have the chapter ready, I only need to translate it (remember, I do not know English T.T) I hope you have patience xD **

**Do not forget the review's**

**Well see you soon (I will do everything possible) **

**Bye! -w-!**


End file.
